


Wither Wars

by cloku



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, how do tags work someone help, i added the main ones but character tags will be updated as people actually show up, not beta read we die like men, real life minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloku/pseuds/cloku
Summary: Everyone knows about the three realms. The End, The Overworld, The Nether. The inhabitants of all three have lived in peace for most of the past century. Until now. A war has broken out across two of the realms, as a powerful force known as The Wither and its army have carved their way through the Nether and the End.And its only a matter of time before it turns its gaze upon The Overworld as well.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify that this fic is about the personas of each of the characters, not the real life people. If I find that any of the people mentioned in this fic express any discomfort, I'll take this down immediately. 
> 
> For some context, cause the first chapter kind of starts out of nowhere, Technoblade is a piglin prince. 
> 
> See end for thoughts and more random notes.

Technoblade had always loved the heat. Growing up in the nether, he was almost always surrounded in a thick blanket of shimmering heat from the bubbling pools of lava. It was impossible to avoid. However, in this moment, as a blast of overwhelming heat rushed over him, pushing him to the floor as he jumped out of the way of the explosion, he felt his skin start to singe. He pushed himself up off the ground and started to sprint down the fortress hallway, glancing back at the group of wither soldiers who were beginning to pursue.

He frantically looked around as he ran, ducking around corners and desperately hoping to see either an exit or an ally. He found neither, and turned the corner to find himself facing a dead end, with nothing but a few chests.

“Shit shit shit shit.” Behind him, a soldier came around the corner and Techno grit his teeth and drew his sword.

This wasn’t going to be fun.

The thing about fighting wither soldiers was that any hit from them could be the killing blow. Their blood had this pesky ability to poison anything it came in contact with, and they used this to their advantage, dipping their swords in it before any battle. This thought pounded in Techno’s mind as he ducked under the soldier's swing, rolling behind him. He had to take this one out before the others caught up, or he would be a goner.

The soldier kept swinging, and Techno kept dodging. They had been attacked in the middle of the night, so he didn’t have anything on him. No weapon, no armor. His mind raced as fast as it could, trying to come up with a way to take the soldier down. However, it was all he could do to dodge out of the way, as the soldier lifted his palm and sent a sparking burst of fire and energy towards him. The explosion slammed into the wall behind him, cracking the bricks and creating a large hole in the wall. Chunks of debris went flying, and a searing burst of pain hit Techno as one grazed his ear, and one slammed into his leg. Wincing, Techno glanced over his shoulder. He could see the pool of lava crackling below.

A plan started to form.

Techno ducked out of the way again, and dashed around so he was behind the soldier. The wither soldier started to turn, but before it could Techno slammed his fist into its face, causing it to stumble back. He got one more punch in, and it took another step back.

Right off the edge of the fortress.

As the adrenaline pumped through his veins, Techno’s vision faltered. He winced as he touched his ear. It was torn up, and his hand came back with blood. However, he’d have to deal with that later, he could hear the rattling of bones coming from the other rooms as some wither skeletons came closer.

He opened one of the chests, desperately hoping for a health or strength potion, but instead found nothing but obsidian. Techno’s heart skipped a beat. Fleeing would be like giving up, and Technoblade never backed down from an obstacle. But on the other hand, he was exhausted, injured, and could hear at least 5 other wither soldiers from where he stood. As much as it pained him to admit, he really didn’t stand a chance if they found him.

And what of his parents? He hadn’t seen them since the initial explosion that had started this nightmare. They had all been scattered throughout the fortress. Techno bit his lip. Were they ok? Were they even alive?

He had to hope they had escaped. 

With a muffled groan, he grabbed as much obsidian as he could carry, and glanced outside the door to the room. The coast seemed clear. He just needed to get far enough away to construct the portal, so they wouldn’t be able to follow him. 

With a last glance at the looming towers around him, he steeled himself and jumped off the side of the open hallway, plummeting into the ocean of lava below. As he submerged, the overwhelming heat stung and his tears immediately sizzled into steam, but he began to swim to land. 

It wasn’t until he broke the last piece of obsidian in the Overworld, ensuring that he wouldn’t be followed, that his vision faltered again, and he collapsed to the ground, succumbing to the blood loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've definitely been consumed by the mcyt community, and the other day I had an idea for an AU and wrote like 7.5k words in one go, which was interesting. I haven't written anything for fun since I was in elementary school though, so I am VERY VERY rusty. This is purely for fun, so I'm sure there will be some plotholes and parts that aren't thought out super well, but I am trying my best to make it make sense. Feel free to let me know if anything is confusing, cause uh I've been thinking about this for way too long, and this is new to anyone reading it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed what I have so far!


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Techno noticed when he came to was how cold he was. The air wasn’t thick and hot as it normally was. It was lukewarm at best, and even the pile of blankets piled on top of him wasn’t enough to block the chill running through his bones.

Wait.

Blankets?

Techno’s eyes shot open and he immediately reached for his sword as he sat up. It wasn’t there. He was sitting in a bed in an empty room, constructed entirely out of wood, with a small window in the corner, and a few flickering torches providing some light. There was a door, but it was shut. As it registered that he didn’t seem to be in immediate danger, he let out a low groan as a wave of nauseating pain hit him. He hesitantly reached up to touch his ear. It was bandaged. He noticed that so was his leg. It seemed someone had found him unconscious, and if the first aid were any indication, they seemed fairly nice thank god.

They also apparently had decent hearing, as the door started to creak open. Techno tensed, glancing around for anything that could work as a weapon in case this went south. There was nothing, so he balled his hands into fists. He wasn’t injured enough that he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

A man poked his head into the room, and made eye contact with Techno. He had pulled a beanie over his brown hair, and was wearing a fairly baggie sweater. His eyes lit up when he saw Techno.

“Oh you’re awake!” He entered the room, closing the door behind him.

There was an awkward silence as both men stared at each other, neither one quite knowing how to proceed. Finally the man seemed to make up his mind and leaned against the wall, still staring at Techno.

“My name’s Wilbur. We found you in the woods while we were out. You seemed pretty beat up, so we brought you back to the house. We had a few health potions lying about but you should probably take it easy for a few days.”

Techno didn’t know what to say. He was never good with people.

“Thanks.”

Yeah that was probably good enough.

The silence settled over them again, almost as heavy as the nether air that Techno was starting to miss. He shivered and pulled the blankets up around him a bit more.

The man – Wilbur – seemed to be wrestling with something, and Techno waited to see if he would ask whatever it was. He didn’t have to wait long.

“So, you’re a piglin right? What are you doing in the overworld?”

Techno hesitated. Even though Wilbur hadn’t shown himself to be any kind of threat, he didn’t think it was wise to come right out of the gate with the whole truth, so he bent his story, just a bit.

“We’ve been at war for a bit. The, uh, the Wither and his army attacked my town, so I jumped through a portal to escape”.

Wilbur’s eyes widened just a bit. “The Wither? I thought he died years ago. Didn’t the Ender Dragon blow him to pieces?”

“He survived.” Techno said bitterly. “He retreated back to the Nether and built up his forces for a while, but by the time we realized what he was planning on doing, it was too late”.

“Shit. I’m sorry.” Wilbur seemed at a loss for words.

“Yeah me too.” Techno retreated further into the mound of blankets, and Wilbur noticed this time.

“Oh shit, if you need more blankets, we have a few. I know it’s a lot hotter in the Nether than it is here, so we weren’t sure if that was going to be an issue.”

“We?” That was the second time Wilbur had referred to more people, and Techno was getting a bit wary.

“Yeah, me, Philza, and Tommy. We all live here, we’ve been traveling together for quite a bit of time. I can let them know you’re awake, I know Tommy has been dying to be able to talk to you”.

“Uhhhhhhh…” Techno was not thrilled by the prospect of dealing with more people, but he also was curious to see who he was dealing with. “…sure?”

Wilbur grinned. “Alright I’ll go get them, and some more blankets. Be right back”.

He left, shutting the door behind him. For a few moments, Techno considered trying to sneak out of the house, but he decided against it. He didn’t even know where he would go.

The door opened and a kid burst in. He immediately stopped and stared at Techno. Techno stared back.

“Well you look fucking weird”.

Techno had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. “Aren’t you like 12?”

Apparently, he hit a nerve, as the kid puffed his chest and glared at him. “I’ll have you know that I’m actually 16.” Wilbur came through the door arms full of blankets, accompanied by another man, with blonde hair and a striped green and white bucket hat.

“Tommy, don’t be a prick”. Wilbur gave the kid a gentle punch. Techno looked back at the other man in the room, who must have been Philza. That was confirmed by a small wave, as he spoke.

“You can ignore Tommy, I’m Philza. Good to see that you’re doing a bit better”.

“…I’m Techno”. Techno mentally cursed. He should have thought of an alias. Well, he’ll just have to hope that the Overworlders didn’t know anything about the Pigmen and their society. Luckily, he didn’t see any recognition in any of their eyes. They just nodded.

“Good to meet you Techno. Wilbur told us about your situation. You’re more than welcome to rest here as long as you need.” At this, Philza’s eyes narrowed. “Although I will say, I think of these two as my own family. So if you do anything that makes me think you might hurt them, I will have no qualms about protecting them. Are we clear?”

Techno nodded. This, he understood. “We are”.

Wilbur came forward and dumped the blankets on the bed. “If you need anything else, feel free to ask any of us, we’ll either be in the house or outside.” Techno nodded once more.

The three of them left, Tommy giving Techno another once over as he exited, and Techno allowed himself to flop on his back. This was not at all how he expected Overworlders to be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look, more people! I've written a few scenes later in the story, but the next chapter will probably take a bit longer, since I haven't actually written it.


End file.
